My Own Nightmare
by Skates16
Summary: Yes, this was her own nightmare she was living in, but with moments like that it made it worth while. Rachel/Finn, pointless fluff fic. One-shot.


_Hi! :) First Glee fic, I started watching it... Sunday? Yeah, watched all the current episodes then and I'm hooked! Rachel/Finn FTW!!! Whoop whoop. Ha ha, so anyways as per usual after watching a show I get an idea for a fic. I got 2 ideas that I'm working on actually and then this one-shot too. Takes place during 'Vitamin D', something I thought would have been cute to happen. And sorry if there are any errors and whatnot, nothing was working on my computer today and I had to type this up on a blank document on here. I've tried my best to fix the mistakes. Also, this one shot is just for cute fluffy moments, no real plot whatsoever._

**My Own Nightmare**

She knew the guys had cheated, she just knew it. The guys had never been that good before and there was no way a miracle had happened overnight and they were that energetic about singing and dancing. When Kurt came and confirmed her suspicions, Rachel had to go and confront Finn about it. There was no way she was going to let him get away with this. She found him walking down the hallways, looking as happier as ever. Which is weird because she could have sworn he was tired this morning when he got to school, actually lately all Finn looked like was a dead man walking.

Now he was giving out high fives to his friends and fellow students when Rachel came up and started berating him. Finn didn't seem to be listening to her at first, so she started calling him names and this seemed to get a response from him.

"Hey, I don't do steroids!" He protested and then muttered something under his breath. Rachel heard and couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Right Finn, but the girls are going to win and beat you boys with our own merits. We don't need to take some type of vitamin to help us get through." She stated as the two started walking again. Neither one was really paying attention to were they were going, usually they had Glee now but the girls has rehearsal before they performed for Will and Emma. Rachel, however, should be there with the girls and Finn should be meeting up with the football guys and thus getting an extra hour of practice.

However it seemed like the two of them forgot about this.

"I really don't think you girls have what it takes." Finn told her and then smirked. This seemed to anger Rachel more and Finn couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was angry.

"We'll see Finn, we'll see." She said and stopped walking. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have rehearsals to attend." She made to leave but stopped. "Uhm, where are we?"

Finn then took in his surroundings. He knew exactly where they were, near the football field and near the boys changing rooms. Obviously Rachel had never ventured down here before and he had the upper hand. So acting, and without thinking, Finn grabbed Rachel by the wrist and pulled her further down the hallway.

"Finn!" She protested, trying to get her wrist free from his grip but Finn was stronger than her and it really was no use.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I'm going to have to kidnap you in order to make sure the girls don't win this competition." Finn joked around with her. He was only going to keep her around for five more minutes before releasing her back into the clutches of the Glee girls.

"You can't do that!" Rachel gasped. "That's sabotage! I can get you disqualified for sure!"

Finn just rolled his eyes as he pulled Rachel down another corridor, and then stopped. He let go of her wrist and expecting her to run away, but instead Rachel crossed her arms and gave him a look that said she was waiting for him to explain himself. Or give her directions on how to get out, he wasn't exactly sure what she was thinking. Girls were confusing.

"Now why would I sabotage your dance when I know we're going to win?" He asked, taking a step closer to her. On instinct Rachel took a step back and her back hit the wall. Finn then pinned her there, putting his arms on either side of her head. Rachel dropped her arms and looked curiously up at Finn.

"What are you doing?" She asked, though her voice was low and she'd become fidgety. She wasn't sure if Finn had noticed how close they were now, how close his face was to hers. She had a feeling he did or he was acting oblivious to it. She really couldn't tell with Finn right now when he was high on that vitamin D he'd taken.

Finn, however, didn't answer her. Instead he lifted his one hand off the wall and started to play with a ringlet of Rachel's hair. "You're hair is so soft." He told her.

"Thanks?" Rachel said, not completely sure as to the workings of Finn's brain. Though she had a feeling that if she didn't push Finn away and run, she'd do something she'd probably regret. Or he'd do something and then she'd regret going along with it later. Any way you cut, she was going to be screwed if she didn't get out of there now. "Finn, I really think you should let me-"

She was stopped once again by the bigger boy, pinning her against the wall. He managed this feat by moving even closer, their bodies not yet touching but his face dangerously close to hers. Rachel's breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him, her eyes betraying her. To Finn they looked warm and inviting, begging him to lean down and place his lips on hers once again. Finn is a gentleman and can never say no to a ladies kind offer. He cupped Rachel's face with his one hand and leaned down, kissing her softly.

Rachel wanted to scream, push him away, remind him he had Quinn who was pregnant with his baby. That's what she should have done, not what she wanted. Rachel wanted this, the two of them in an embrace like this. Finn holding her gently and kissing her tenderly, it was everything a girl could dream of.

Except this was a living nightmare. Rachel knew this kiss didn't mean anything, Finn would pass it off as a side effect from the vitamin. Rachel will be forced to accept and then watch Finn and Quinn go off and play happy family. She couldn't let that happen just yet, this is her moment to shine.

Finn's other hand had moved down to Rachel's waist, pulling her up against his own body. Rachel's own hands went up Finn's chest and around his neck, bringing him down lower to her and deepening the kiss. Their hearts were beating rapidly as it intensified and things started getting out of hand. Finn's hands started roaming up Rachel's shirt and she didn't object. He slammed her back into the wall as he slowly worked his way with taking her top off. That's when something snapped in Rachel's mind.

"No." She said, pushing him away. Finn looked at her, confused and Rachel had to restrain herself from launching herself onto him again. God, why did he have to be so damn cute?

"What, why?" He asked.

"Because this isn't how I want us to be. I'm not going to be some girl on a side Finn and you are most certainly not in your right mind." Rachel said, trying to calm herself down as she pulled at her shirt. "And besides, I'm need for rehearsals where the girls are going to kick butt."

Finn then laughed at this and her heart seemed to calm down. She'd gotten Finn's mind off of her, though why did she feel sad about this at the same time? "We'll see about that. Later."

She watched as he walked away from her, towards the football field. Then Rachel suddenly realised where she was and quickly ran down the hallway and to the music room. Yes, this was her own nightmare she was living in, but with moments like that it made it worth while.


End file.
